


Leave You Behind (Never)

by Melethh



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bat Family, Brotherly Bonding, Dick Grayson is a Jedi and Damian is his padawan, Hurt/Comfort, IN SPACE, Star Wars AU, Star Wars References, even if you don't like star wars this can just be read as a damian and dick bonding fic tbh, i just wanted to write dick and damian as jedi and padawan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melethh/pseuds/Melethh
Summary: Training a padawan was not a task Dick expected to undertake so soon after going out on his own as a Jedi. He certainly did not expect said padawan to be Bruce's son.After a great deal of time training and working alongside Damian on the outer rim planets, Bruce summons Dick to join them at the core. However, Damian is not thrilled about the prospect of Dick leaving, mainly, the possibility of Dick leaving him behind.





	Leave You Behind (Never)

**Author's Note:**

> yeaaaah, I just wanted to write a Star Wars AU but I'm too much of a coward to take on a whole Batfam Star Wars AU because:   
> 1\. I'm not THAT great with sci-fi lingo   
> 2\. I really don't have the talent or the time for that lolol 
> 
> so I went with what stuck with me the most after discussing a Batfam Star Wars AU with @buttofgrayson on tumblr, which was Damian being Dick's padawan. Also, thank you @fallenidol-543 for reading this over :,)) you're amazing

Dick supposed he should be glad that he did not have to go through all the basics of Shii-Cho with his padawan. He could only imagine how Bruce got through his training when all Dick wanted to do was create his own technique, despite the constant warning that flipping and turning carelessly with a lightsaber would result in damage or injury. Thankfully, he learned through damage and only had to handle Alfred’s wrath as he had to spend the next week pulling weeds in the garden for the Jedi antique Dick managed to shatter. 

 

Damian was nothing like Dick was as a padawan. Damian arrived way past Shii-Cho, far past any of the padawans Dick had seen training under Diana at the league. However, Diana took them at the steady pace her mother took her through, giving them a childhood in the process. Damian’s childhood was his training. 

 

Dick could spar with Damian from day one, but Damian focused his power through his anger and Dick struggled to maintain his newfound role as the Dark Jedi Knight in Bruce’s absence while keeping Damian from toppling on the dangerous ledge between the dark and light side of the Force. 

 

It was one of those sparring matches of constant balance. Dick and Damian were just using bow staffs since both were tired from their mission and despite Damian’s protests, he really did not want to have to wake Alfred for burn treatments. And as it turned out, this was a rare moment when Dick could congratulate himself on making a wise decision because Damian was taking out his frustrations from the nearly bumbled mission into the sparring. When they got home, Dick told him he could go to bed and Damian wordlessly obeyed. Dick had chalked it up to exhaustion that Damian did not have a biting remark or criticism to offer, but now he realized Damian was thoroughly embarrassed. 

 

Dick had let Damian be the one to investigate the defense as they sought to cut off a weapons transport from reaching one of the many Siths in Lex Luthor’s employ. Clark, Bruce, and Diana had enough to deal with on the front so Bruce had assigned Dick with sabotage missions that the league could not be seen to do, but considering they basically functioned on their own rules and had an entirely different public image, the bat council could get away with these types of missions. 

 

However, Damian had been unable to sense the Sith overseeing the transport and Dick went in blind. It wasn’t a Sith Master like Lex, Grodd, or worse, Darkseid, but they were certainly formidable. Dick managed to take them down, but Damian had been unable to take his eyes off the tears in Dick’s tunic and the burns that could be seen. 

 

Back in the cave, Dick easily parried a blow from Damian. He had read the intent clear in his eyes long before he ever swung the staff. Dick decided enough was enough and made his point when he easily swiped Damian’s legs from under him and pressed the staff against his chest. Damian made no move to rise or snarl, he just laid there in defeat. Damian had even dropped his shields and Dick could feel the guilt radiating off of him. 

 

“Okay, Damian. I think it is time you tell me what is going on.” Dick sighed, withdrawing the staff and resting it lazily on his shoulder. “I mean, I’m good, but you’re too good for me to knock you on your ass so easily.” 

 

“What’s the point, Grayson?” Damian growled, pushing himself up by his elbows. “What would you understand?”

 

“Damian, we all make mistakes. The Sith master’s shields were too strong for you to-” 

 

“This isn’t about the Sith!” Damian snapped. “It is only partially about the Sith---It--” 

 

“Damian, you don’t have to--” 

 

“Father is returning from the core soon,” Damian stated. This surprised Dick. As far as he knew, Bruce was going to stay at the core for the majority of the war with Tim and Cass. Dick and Damian had done a pretty fine job of managing the outer rim with Jason, Steph, and especially with Babs overseeing everything. Dick had not put back on Bruce’s hood and mask since they knew he was alive, managing everything in his own black and blue trimmed robes under his own alias and identity.

 

“Do you know why?” Dick asked. 

 

“He wants you to oversee a team,” Damian answered. 

 

“Damian, did you open a transmission meant for me?” Dick asked, placing his hands on his hips. 

 

“Are you going to leave me?” Damian asked. 

 

“What?” Dick asked. 

 

“When father reads the mission report from last night, he’s going to say I’ll be a liability. I could not even sense that low caliber Sith Master.” Damian’s defeated tone was so alien to Dick that it really startled him. Even when Damian messed up on other missions, he had not reacted like this and this was by far not the worse situation they had been in. Even in those, Damian had not fallen back into a slump like this. He had risen up, gotten better, gained control. Never had Damian projected his feelings so loudly in the force, he was worried Babs might even sense him from her distance. 

 

“If Bruce thinks you’re a liability then he’s dead wrong,” Dick stated, sternly keeping his eyes locked directly on Damian’s own. “I’ve seen you take on Deathstroke, multiple Inquisitors, and not to mention you’re eleven and have mastered nearly three of the lightsaber forms. You underestimate the value Bruce places on you. He knows how capable you are.” 

 

“But this means I can’t be your padawan anymore,” Damian whispered. 

 

The irony of it all. 

 

Dick remembered when he had thought Bruce was dead and suddenly their council was on his shoulders. There always needed to be a Dark Jedi Knight, A Bat, on the outer rim overseeing Gotham. Dick had been on Bludhaven when he was called back, observing the cold distance between Bruce’s newly arrived biological son and Tim. Damian had made it his prerogative to let Dick know exactly how far he fell short compared to Bruce. Dick tried his best to focus those techniques of releasing his emotions into the Force as he tried to juggle communicating with tsithhe league through Clark and Diana, communicating with the Titans through Kory, overseeing his new role as the Bat, and now training a padawan fueled by rage and arrogance. 

 

Not to mention, Dick was grieving. Bruce had been more than his master. He was the man who took him in after his parents died. He taught him how to channel his anger and manage his force sensitivity. They had a bond that had been cruelly severed and existing without being able to feel Bruce in the Force was a reality Dick had been facing. 

 

Those beginning missions with Damian had tested Dick more any task Bruce placed on him. He could recognize Damian’s desire to be accepted, but dueling emotions kept Dick at a distance. As far as Damian was concerned, Dick was a cheap replacement for the teacher he was meant to have and Damian spared no scathing remarks to let Dick know exactly how he felt about Dick taking up his father’s mantle. 

 

However, despite how many times Dick wanted to just push Damian off onto Diana, he did not give up. Dick learned how to let Damian’s words slide off and give it back to him in a way that would not crush the kid. Their sparring became less Damian trying to take Dick’s head off and more actual training. Dick had managed to cultivate something of respect between both of them. They could officially call themselves Jedi Master and padawan. 

 

No, things did not magically become like clockwork. Damian still did not always listen to Dick, sometimes Dick was not as emotionally available as Damian needed him to be, Damian’s restraint was still developing, and Dick was beginning to lose himself to the Bat to the point his attempts to discipline Damian were just feeble attempt to imitate Bruce. Damian knew when it was Dick training him and when it was Dick’s idea of Bruce, it was usually when Damian’s shields closed in and he shut Dick out. 

 

Dick decided it was high time he separated the Bat who was Bruce Wayne and the Bat who was Dick Grayson. Bruce’s ghost was no longer something Dick ignored. He remembered the way Bruce held him at eight years old when he asked if the pain would ever go away. Bruce never tried to be John Grayson. That was why Dick instilled the presence of Bruce’s legacy in their home and Dick begins revealing who he really is to Damian. He wasn’t a stand-in for Bruce, he was Dick Grayson and someone to be respected for his skill and someone who had earned the trust from his teammates. 

 

Soon, that respect was joined by a trust, an understanding. 

 

Then, Bruce returned. 

 

For Dick, it was simple and a relief. Damian was happy to have his father back, but his place and his identity as the Robin became something complex. Damian had been effectively disowned by his mother for rejecting the teachings and beliefs she held. Robin was what he had held at a higher value than all the power he would possess as an Al Ghul. If Damian was not allowed to be the Robin, then he would have gained nothing in his sacrifice. 

 

However, the war between Luthor’s Sith Syndicate and the Jedi League was ramping up and Bruce had watched the way Damian and Dick fought together. Damian’s fighting style no longer served the sole purpose of aggression, but he had taken to combining defensive forms to effectively watch Dick’s back. Therefore, when Bruce explained he was to go work with the league on the front with Tim and Cass, he also explained to Damian that he was to remain Dick’s padawan. 

 

Since then, Damian and Dick had been effectively overseeing the outer rim operations. Not to mention, Steph had grown close to Damian and she had begun trying to show him the childhood he missed out on. Jason was Jason, keeping a familiar distance, but he could be relied on to help if they were in a pinch. 

 

Now, Bruce wanted Dick to leave the outer rim and lead his own team. Surely, something big had developed if Bruce was willing to pull Dick away from Gotham. He could not just ignore this, but this certainly left the question as to where this placed Damian. 

 

“Show me the transmission.” Dick requested. Damian opened it for Dick and he read through the file, scanning over Bruce’s message. He did want Dick to join him and to lead a team, but Bruce did not specify who this team was. In fact, there was a mention of Dick being able to choose who he wanted if they were available. “It seems I’m headed to the core.” Damian nodded and began to turn away. “I hope you’re headed to pack your things.” 

 

Damian whipped around, his eyes wide and questioning. “I thought--” 

 

“Bruce said I could choose who is on my team. Who better than my trusted padawan?” 

 

Damian narrowed his eyes. “Don’t do me any favors.” 

 

“There he is.” Dick teased, unclasping his lightsaber. “Trust me, Damian. I’m not doing you a favor. This is going to be a rough mission with little rest and it is going to require ample patience. You’re also going to have to listen to me, at all times.” 

 

Damian scoffed, “Don’t insult my skill, Grayson.” 

 

“Very well, then let me see what you’re really capable of, padawan.” Dick challenged, taking a defensive stance. 

 

A cocky smirk settled onto Damian’s face as he activated his own lightsaber, the green slow taking up his space in the darkness of the cave. His shields settled back into that place that let Grayson see in through a window but kept his enemies far from his mind. Dick nodded, his own blue twin lightsabers joining the other blade’s glow. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I love star wars and I love the batfam so I combined them. :,))   
> Leave a comment or a kudos bc validation is my main source of sustenance 
> 
> also, I know this is entirely off topic from star wars or the batfam, but it is related to dc comics--If you love Wonder Woman or the Wonderfam (Donna, Cassie, Artemis, etc.) check out our wonderfam discord server!   
> https://discord.gg/zhXBWEP


End file.
